Three's Company?
by Draco38
Summary: Sawyer awakens in the middle of the night to look for her friends. What are the sounds she hears coming from Shenhua's room? Heavy Mature theme. Not for everyone!


**First off: This story is HEAVY M so be warned if you are not into LEMON, do not read it! Do not go any further if you are offended by any of that! This is your last warning!**

I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters.

* * *

She woke up on the living room couch in their three bedroom apartment. Looking around she noticed someone had put a light blanket over her in her sleep. Scratching the back of her head, she stumbled into the bathroom to relieve the pressure that had built up on her bladder.

Once she sat down she realized someone had removed her platform boots and her dress leaving her in only her corset, thigh-high stockings and panties.

_Lotton removed the boots and Shenhua the dress,_ she thought as she looked around for paper to dry herself with. Finishing, she stepped back into the hallway and stood silently in the dark. She might not be able to speak very well, but there was nothing wrong with her ears.

She could hear them in Shenhua's bedroom. They were going at it pretty good and made Sawyer wonder what the Wizard did to cause the Taiwanese assassin to moan like that.

She smirked slightly as she reached down into her panties and began to massage herself. Curiosity got the best of her and she quietly opened the door and slipped inside the room. Softly closing it behind her, she leaned back against it and watched the scene in front of her.

There was little or no light, but for a glimmer from street lamps outside that seeped through the cracks in the curtains. On the bed she could see the couple moving together, Lotton pushing into Shen while she gripped his white hair in her fists. The tall woman's legs stood straight up into the air and her toes curled as she moaned and shuddered through an orgasm.

Lotton moved to a slower rhythm as Shenhua wrapped her legs around him and made light scratch marks on his back.

Sawyer leaned against the door, the fingers of her left hand busy with her pearl while her other hand went to the wet valley below. Her hands slid easily as she stroked herself through a small climax. It was good, but she needed more.

"Sawyer?" Shenhua said quietly. "You want to join yes?"

The Goth girl's eye's glowed like a cat's. Fire rose in them as she stepped forward to the bedside. She dropped her panties as she reached out and massaged Lotton's hair before placing her sticky fingers in his mouth.

He responded by sucking on them and licking them clean before leaning over to kiss her deeply.

Shenhua sat up and pulled down the top of her corset slightly. She softly kissed and sucked Sawyer's nipples causing the little woman to squirm.

Her hands went to Shen's breasts, finding them to be soft marshmallowly globes of flesh with sharp hard buttons on them. The assassin moaned again as Sawyer pinched the buds and lowered her head to one. She licked and tickled until she was satisfied she knew what one of her friend's weaknesses now was.

Shenhua eased to one side as Sawyer crawled in the bed. Lotton moved down until his face was at her crotch.

Her mouth opened in an O shape as he lowered his lips and tongue to her. Shenhua massaged her and kissed her lips and neck as the man did his best to drive her to orgasm. She was getting close, but she wanted more. She motioned for him to come closer and he obliged her, climbing up until he was kissing her neck and nibbling her ears.

She reached down and found his shaft. It was hot, hard and pulsing in her hand as she stroked it and pulled it towards her waiting core.

It did not take much encouragement for the man to push into her and start to move his hips in a rolling motion.

If Sawyer could have screamed she would have. It had been a long time since her rape and even then she had felt nothing but pain and fear as her lifeblood had drained out of her slashed neck. Since then no man had wanted to be this close to the Cleaner, the means she had to relieve her needs were… extraordinary to say the least.

Lotton began to speed up, pumping faster as Shenhua suckled her breasts and massaged her clit to help her over the edge.

Sawyer threw her head back as she screamed a silent scream, which came from her voice box as a hissing sound. She folded in on herself, losing her mind to the pleasure a she came as she never had before.

"Sawyer, 'grunt' do I, 'uhhh, uhhh' stop?" he grunted out.

She shook her head no and stuck her nails into his butt cheeks to encourage more of the pounding he was now giving her. She wanted it all, she wanted him to fill her with his hot seed.

He lowered his mouth to her nipples and softly bit down and he pushed one last time, moaning as he emptied himself into her.

She felt like her insides were on fire. His fluids felt molten as they coursed throughout her womb.

The Wizard, yes she would agree to that name now, shuddered as he lay on her for a minute before moving to one side. He pulled her close and continued to kiss and touch as she quivered in aftershocks herself.

"Did you enjoy?" Shenhua asked with a smile as she lay her head on Sawyer's right shoulder while Lotton took the left.

"**Wonderful,"** the Goth rasped out. **"Much better…than the…cold stiffs I…have used…to pleasure…myself before.**

The couple both stiffened as Lotton's hand went to his mouth. "Excuse me for a moment," he muttered from behind it. "I must use the restroom!" He was out the door in a flash.

"What you mean?" the Taiwanese asked as she gave her friend as stunned look.

"**I think… you have…converted me…Shen,"** the little woman said. **"I have never…had a live…man before…and I…really enjoyed it!"**

* * *

A/N: I felt that was the best place to leave THAT subject! BTW, the hints of Sawyer's necrophilia is from the second Black Lagoon light novel _Ballad of the Sinful Wizard_ which has not been translated to English as of this time.

Please Review and or Favorite.


End file.
